MARV Rising
MARV Rising is the eighth mission in the Nod campaign of Kane's Wrath. Prelude The Brotherhood had made a number of successful strikes against the Global Defense Initiative in the opening stages of a new conflict known as the Third Tiberium War. Through the direction of the returned Prophet Kane, they were able to make significant progress in the campaign and deal several blows to GDI which included the destruction of the Philadelphia. However, later, when Kane left to Temple Prime to confer with his comrades, a new development arose when Abbess Alexa Kovacs reported a disturbance to Brotherhood forces in the African Red Zone. She briefed LEGION of a new weapon used by GDI's Zone Operations Command (ZOCOM) which was known as the MARV and overpowered everything in Nod's arsenal at the time. If the heavily armed and armored vehicle was not stopped, it was believed that the Brotherhood's stronghold in Africa was going to be lost. Thus, she dispatched the artificial intelligence known as LEGION to defeat this threat to Nod's superiority. The battle Destroying the first MARV In order to develop a counter to GDI's MARV, Nod first had to destroy it and analyse the wreckage. Once a suitable base had been built, the ZOCOM forces' MARV attacked. The MARV was so heavily armored it took almost the whole Nod army LEGION had at its disposal to destroy the humongous tank. What was worse was that the MARV teared up the Nod ground units like scrap paper in a matter of seconds. However the combined Vertigo-Avatar-Obelisk attacks eventually destroyed it, allowing Nod Engineers to examine the wreckage. Capturing and defending the Reclamator Hub After destroying the MARV, LEGION assembled a force of Avatars and stealth tanks and attacked ZOCOM's forward base to the north. GDI was caught off-guard by the Nod presence in the area, and were unable to repel the attack. LEGION captured the Reclamator Hub to examine the blueprints for the enormous MARV. Unfortunately, it would take some time to download. LEGION had to defend the structure from determined ZOCOM counterattacks. ZOCOM began dropping in troops and air support all around the base in an effort to retake it. LEGION reinforced from its southern base and was able to hold ZOCOM at bay. An epic unit engagement Once all the information that had been amassed, Nod could create its response. A Redeemer Engineering Facility was created and a Redeemer was constructed. Unfortunately, ZOCOM had more MARVs in the area than expected and two more were deployed to obliterate the Nod presence. With other forces, LEGION was able to defeat ZOCOM's two reinforcement MARVs and destroy two more ZOCOM forward bases. Aftermath Nod's foothold on Africa remained secure and now had a new addition to their arsenal. By this time however GDI was counterattacking and began their siege on Temple Prime. Alexa Kovacs intercepted a transmission between the Legendary Insurgent and Kilian Qatar, where Qatar expressed her concerns. Kovacs perceived this to be an act of heresy. Walkthrough You'll start with a fully-staffed Nod base, with a detachment of fully-upgraded Avatars, stealth tanks and Specters. Once you gain control, build a group of Vertigo bombers, preferably 8-12. Upgrade the raider buggy EMP coils and the Tiberium core missiles. Then, build up a group of 10 buggies and 10-15 Specters. Don't worry about the expenses; there's 3 refineries to fund such spending. The ZOCOM forces will come in in little raids of Missile Soldiers and Predator Tanks, but watch out for their specialized Orcas, which usually come in force and are after your Obelisks, so saturate the north of your base with SAM Batteries. When all the buggies are ready, use the cloaking field on them. Be sure to place them all in the radius. Also, as a side note; never go north of your base without fulfilling all these requirements. The MARV is just at your front door, waiting for you. When you're ready, send one of the cloaked raider buggies near the MARV, and the latter on your artillery battery's range. The buggies will most likely die on the Specter's blast radiUS, so keep sending more of them if the MARV goes back online or their predecessors die. Keep that method steady and the MARV can only reach the Obelisks' striking range. You can also destroy the Marv only by using Vertigos since they deal quite some damage. When you feel ready, send out your strike force, preferably 4-8 Avatars with ample Anti-air support against the Hammerheads and the ZOCOM Orcas. The ZOCOM Forces have, most of the time, fortified the town north with Missile squads. Send out your Specters to blast them out of the buildings, then push to the Reclamator Hub. Surprisingly, it is sparsely defended with a few unpacked Rigs. When the Orcas are on the ground, make sure they don't take off again to menace your attack group and base. I recommend to capture the ZOCOM base to make your force self-sufficient in the ZOCOM reprisal to come. Capture their production capabilities, and the Rigs if you really want to. If you did capture the ZOCOM base, build up slingshots, Mammoths and the deadly ZOCOM Orcas. Lock down the ZOCOM base and don't capture the Hub unless you are certain in its defense. Once you capture it, a countdown will commence in defending the Reclamator Hub. Hold your lines until the attacks waver. Once the timer expires, build up your Redeemer Engineering Facility and the Redeemer. However, ZOCOM sent a reprisal force of two MARVs heading to your base of operations, and by the numbers, he can't beat two of them. Send out your Vertigos, Orcas and Specters to stop them dead in their tracks. After that, you only need to destroy the ZOCOM ConYards at the East and West. It's pretty straightforward from here on. Steamroll or bomb them to oblivion at your leisure. Yet be careful. If you use the Redeemer note that the one you construct in this mission has a very very slow rate of fire. For some reason it fires much slower than the redeemers you can normally build. So you should protect it and support it as much as you can. Valuable assets *A Tiberium spike in the vicinity of the Nod base *Another Tiberium spike south of ZOCOM's first forward base Videos File:C%26C3_Kane%27s_Wrath_-_09._MARV|Briefing Trivia * In the bottom-right hand corner after the map expands, wreckage of the GDSS Philadelphia can be seen (with its name engraved). * Due to the fact that the Redeemer and its respective production structure was first deployed here, the Redeemer Engineering Facility in this mission costs ''thrice ''its regular price and power usage (9000 credits and 30 power respectively). Also, if the Redeemer Engineering Facility is destroyed, it will result in a mission failure. Category:Kane's Wrath Nod Missions